Morning Routine
by Kiharu Lamperouge
Summary: An average morning in the lives of two not-so-average ninja. Welcome to the Uchiha/Uzumaki household! Shortish and sweet SasukexNaruto, rated T for suggestiveness and mild language.


AN: Alot of the stuff I do is kinda tormenty and dramaful and has lots of smex. With this, I just wanted to do something nice and sweet for a change, something to show just how it should be if Naruto and Sasuke were together as a normal couple, living a "normal" ninja life. So cute! (NO SEX!!!!!) (That's for when they go to bed later, heehee...)

Warning: ManxMan love, copious, adorable amounts of it... Plus bits of and references to naughtyness, but no details. No like, no read!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning:

(Sometime around 7am)

The morning sun peeked through gaps in the bedroom curtains of a small apartment on the east side of Konoha Village. The alarm clock on one of the bedside tables suddenly sprang to life, beeping loudly. The person closest to it reached out a pale arm and tapped the snooze button. Nine minutes later, the beeping started again, and the arm reached out to smack the clock. As it did, however, one dark eye peeked out from under dark bangs and glared at the numbers. The owner of the eye groaned, tapped the reset button instead, then sat up slowly and stretched his arms over his head.

"Hey, dobe. Wake up." Sasuke shoved lightly at the sleeping form sprawled beside him. It grunted and rolled over. He rose on his knees and shoved again, a little harder. "Naruto! Wake up, damn it! We gotta go to work!"

"Sasuke-teme," the form whined, "I don't wanna get up." Sasuke laughed and rolled off the bed. He stretched again, in all his full naked ninja glory. "Well, you have to. It's called going to work and earning a paycheck so we can afford to keep you in ramen for the foreseeable future." He padded barefoot and naked into the bathroom. When he returned, Naruto had pulled the covers over his head, with just the top of his messy blonde hair peeking out. Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, come on. Get up." He went to the window and opened the curtains, filling the room with bright morning light.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Naruto rolled over in the other direction, grabbing Sasuke's pillow and holding it over his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto! If you don't get up right now, you're gonna be late. I'm not going to wait for you, you know. And then I can tell the Hokage you slept late. Again." He watched Naruto huddle under the blankets like a child for a moment, then shook his head and turned to go back into the bathroom. Just then there was a grunt from the lump on the bed. "Are you gonna tell her just why I slept so late, Mr. Energizer Bunny?"

From under the blankets, Naruto could just hear the sound of the radio coming on in the bathroom, muted even more when the shower started running. He sighed. Sasuke had that techno crap on. The only way he wouldn't have to listen to it was if he got up and changed the station. Slowly he emerged from the tangle of sheets and covers, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight invading his inner sanctum. Why, oh why did their apartment have such a large east-facing window, and in a bedroom of all places? And why, oh why did he have to choose a guy who was a damn morning person? With a grunt, he rose and stretched on his toes, then scratched his stomach as he walked naked to the bathroom.

The steam from the shower had already fogged up the mirror over the sink as he padded to the toilet. He considered flushing right then just to piss Sasuke off. Then he reached up to the shelf just inside the door and hit a button on the radio. There was a sudden blast of pounding rap music, and sure enough, Sasuke's dripping wet head emerged from behind the shower door. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I was listening to that." Naruto smiled and cocked his head. "Now we're listening to this. Move over." He slid into the shower enclosure with Sasuke and pulled the door shut.

Sasuke moved back so Naruto could get under the water, then picked up the shampoo. He rubbed the liquid into his dark hair and scrubbed, lather sliding down his neck and face. Naruto, now properly soaked, turned and grabbed the bottle. He shook it, then frowned. "Didn't we just get this? It's almost empty." Sasuke switched places with him so he could rinse. "Yeah, I bought it, uh, ...about a week ago, I think." He paused to run his fingers through the dark soapy mass of his hair. "But we had that mission for Minister Takeda, to retrieve that stolen key, remember?" He stopped to let the water run over his face. "Of all the places they could have hidden, those assholes had to choose the damn Fugusu swamp." He shook his head. "We got absolutely filthy, even in places I'd rather not consider. Then we had to take three showers just to get that smell off of us." Naruto grimaced, pouring a handful of shampoo in his palm. "Oh, yeah. Sometimes I think I can still smell it on me." Sasuke frowned. "That's because you wouldn't let me wash your vest. You just rinsed it off with a hose and left in on the balcony to dry."

"You know I never wash my vest! It's unlucky!" Sasuke grimaced this time. "It's gross, is what it is." He watched as Naruto lathered his own blonde hair up, then laughed. "That's the real problem. You use, like, half the bottle for just one shampoo." Naruto frowned. "No, I don't." Sasuke looked at the pile of fluffy foam on his boyfriend's head and grinned. "Sure. Whatever you say." He grabbed the soap and lathered his body up, turning to see Naruto ogling him with a sexy smile. He rolled his eyes.

"No."

"What?"

"You know 'what'. We don't have time to play because you overslept." Naruto took the soap from him and ran it over his boyfriend's body. "Come on, Sasuke. There's always time to have fun. And, if I remember correctly, you were the one that kept me up so late." He ran his fingers up and down Sasuke's slippery chest and stomach. Uchiha hissed and took a deep breath. "Naruto..." The blonde grinned and lifted one eyebrow. "I'll let you do me." He held out the bar of soap, and after eyeing it for a moment, Sasuke took it with a devilish smile.

"I think I might know a way to wake you up."

He ran the soap over the contours of Naruto's strong body, admiring the muscles that rippled under his golden skin. Then he put the soap down and smoothed his hands over him, gently stroking and kneading the firm flesh from neck to toe. Sasuke rose and pulled Naruto under the steaming hot water with him, holding him close as the water washed away the bubbles that coated them. He pressed his damp lips to his, and they kissed deeply, ignoring the odd taste from Naruto's shampoo as it rinsed away. Sasuke could feel Naruto's hands on his buttocks, holding him tightly to him, as well as the evidence of how much he wanted him. He moaned, desperately wishing it weren't so late. Then he reached out with one hand and found the shower control. In an instant, he pulled from Naruto's wet embrace and backed out the door, flipping the temperature knob to cold. Naruto yelled as the frigid water poured over him. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the shock on his face, a look that quickly turned to rage as he turned the water off with a shaking hand.

"Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke backed up and grabbed a towel, grinning and saying, "Hey, I warned you! I told you I'd wake you up!" He tossed the towel to his partner and grabbed one for himself. "Now get out of there. We've got just enough time for breakfast before we have to meet the Hokage."

Sasuke toweled himself off as he went back into the bedroom and to the dresser. He pulled out his and Naruto's uniforms, tossing them onto the rumpled bed. "Hey, it's your turn to make the bed today!" he called over his shoulder. He heard Naruto groan.

"I hate making the bed. Is it really necessary, considering we're just gonna mess it up again?"

The music from the bathroom stopped and Naruto emerged rubbing his hair with the towel, making it even spikier than usual. Sasuke shook his head as he pulled on his pants. "Well, believe it or not, but some of us don't really want to live like pigs." Naruto dropped his wet towel on the floor and grabbed his own pants. His face screwed up thoughtfully. "Pigs don't sleep in beds, you know. So, they don't have to make them up every morning." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Suddenly he was tumbled backwards onto the bed, and Naruto sat across his waist and held his arms down. "Pigs are, however," he said with a sexy grin, "supposed to be great lovers. They can go at it again and again and never get tired." Sasuke's eyebrows lifted. "And you know this, how?" Naruto leaned down and brushed his lips across Sasuke's. "Jiraiya-sensei told me once, a long time ago when he was doing research for one of his books. At least, I think that's what he said. Maybe I'm confusing pigs with myself." They both laughed and fell into a long, passionate kiss, one that left Sasuke completely breathless and majorly horny. He grabbed Naruto's behind with his now free hands and ground up into him, loving the way he moaned. He smelled so good and his skin was still damp and warm and he just wanted to taste every inch of him....

Suddenly Naruto was gone, having hopped off Sasuke and the bed as well. "Well, loverboy, we're going to be late, so you better hop to it." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving Sasuke befuddled. "Wha..?" Naruto grinned and tossed him his own shirt. "Payback's a bitch, aint it? I'm putting the coffee on." He immediately turned and left for the kitchen, leaving a very annoyed and very horny Sasuke laying on the bed in dismay.

Sasuke sighed. "Bastard."

Naruto stopped in the living room and flipped the tv on, turning the channel to find the the local news. Saburo Muroshi was doing a piece on the upcoming Chunin exams, and he sighed. "Damn, that guy's hot. If Sasuke wasn't around..." From the bedroom came, "You'd be a very lonely man." He laughed, and went to get the coffee beans from the cabinet in the tiny kitchen. Sasuke liked fresh ground, not the instant he'd grown up on, and he had to admit, it did taste a whole lot better. It actually had a taste, for one. He still added several tablespoons of sugar to his, though. He just couldn't imagine how Sasuke could drink the stuff black. The beans ground, he poured them into the basket of the coffeemaker, just as Sasuke walked in dressed. He turned and looked over his shoulder. "Eggs?"

"Yeah. And toast, too." Sasuke went to the stove and pulled out a pan as Naruto pulled eggs and butter from the fridge. After handing them to Sasuke, he grabbed the bread from the box on the counter and dropped four slices into the toaster. Behind him, Sasuke cracked the eggs into the frying pan. Naruto turned, and with a tiny smile, came up behind him and dropped a kiss on the back of his neck. "Love you."

Sasuke smiled and turned his head to look at Naruto. "I know." They grinned at each other, then turned back to their tasks. The eggs and toast were done about the same time, so Naruto dropped two pieces of toast on each plate, then handed them to Sasuke, who slid a couple of eggs beside the toast. He took the plates to the small table between the kitchen and living room and sat down. Naruto grabbed their coffee cups from the dishwasher and poured two steaming cups, then added his usual five sugars to his. Setting the black cup in front of Sasuke, he went to sit down and attack his food. Sasuke frowned a little. "Forgot the butter." Naruto went to get up, but Sasuke held his hand up. "I'll get it, I'll get it." He went to the stove and grabbed the butter dish that he'd left there. On his way back to his chair, Sasuke stopped behind Naruto and leaned down to kiss the side of his neck.

"Love you."

Naruto smiled up at him. "I know." They laughed as Sasuke sat down and buttered his and Naruto's toast. It didn't take long for them to eat, and when they were done, Sasuke checked the clock on the wall. "It's about time to go." Naruto nodded, mouth full of the last bite of toast. Sasuke grabbed the plates and Naruto, the mugs. They were deposited into the sink, and Naruto raised both hands when he saw Sasuke's mouth open. "I know, I know. It's my turn to do the dishes. I'll get 'em tonight when we get back." Sasuke eyed him knowingly, one eyebrow lifted. "I will!" Naruto insisted. Sasuke went back into the bedroom, saying on the way, "Like you did last time?" Naruto followed him. "I did the dishes last time it was my turn."

Sasuke was now sitting on the side of the bed, wrapping his ankles with strips of white cotton. "Yes. You did. And it would have worked had you put the detergent in the dispenser." Naruto sat beside him, grabbing a strip and wrapping his own ankle. "I did put the stuff in there." Sasuke went to the stand in the corner and picked up his and Naruto's gear packs, tossing Naruto's on the bed beside him. "Evidently not, because when I went to unload it, it was all crusty and gross. Oh, and pick up your towel." He strapped his bag to his waist, then checked the contents. Naruto stood, and after picking up his damp towel and tossing in onto the laundry bin lid, did the same. "Well, I did." He went to the dresser and lifted his forehead protector. "At least, I think I did." He tied the band around his forehead as Sasuke came up beside him. "Just go ahead and put it in there first, okay? I don't want to have to follow behind you and wash a load of cruddy dishes by hand." He tied his forehead protector around his head as well, adjusting his hair around it. Naruto eyed him in the mirror. "Well, excuse me, Mr. Nice Nasty. I'll try not to be such an idiot next time." Sasuke looked at him in the mirror as well. "You're not an idiot. ...Well, not all the time, anyway." They both broke out in grins, smiling at their reflections.

Naruto went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth while Sasuke continued to figit with his hair. Naruto watched him for a moment, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "You are one shexy ninja, Ushiha," Naruto called out. Sasuke came and joined him at the sink, giving him a sexy smile. "You're not so bad yourself, Uzumaki." He grabbed his toothbrush, and a moment later said, mouth full of toothpaste, "Even though your hair is a mess." They rinsed and spit at the same time and went back into the bedroom. Sasuke went back to the stand in the corner and grabbed their vests. Naruto studied his hair in his reflection in the dresser mirror as he put his gloves on. "My hair is not a mess. It's naturally full and..."

"Remarkably like a porcupine?" He turned and stared at Sasuke. "Like yours? You still got that chicken butt thing going." Sasuke threw Naruto's vest at him. "It doesn't look like a chicken butt. I could kill Kiba for starting that, you know." He grabbed his gloves and went into the living room, Naruto right behind him. "Okay, you're right. It doesn't look like a chicken's butt." He sat beside Sasuke on the couch. "It looks more like a duck's ass." Sasuke stopped strapping his sandals on and glared at his boyfriend. Naruto smiled innocently. "I like your duck's ass, though." Sasuke couldn't keep a straight face and broke out laughing. "I like your porcupine head, too." They finished putting on their sandals and stood. Sasuke strapped his gloves on and checked in his pack again. "Got everything?"

Naruto looked down at his own gear. "Yep." After turning off the tv, they walked to the door and unlocked it. Sasuke then turned to Naruto and looked into his eyes. "Do what you have to today, but try not to die if you can help it." Naruto reached up and touched his gloved hand to his lover's face. "You, too." They leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss, the last they'd be able to share until they got back home that night, and then touched their forehead protectors together with a metallic click.

"Love you," Sasuke whispered.

"Love you," Naruto whispered back. They locked eyes for one last moment, then turned and went out the door, locking it behind them.

AN: Told ya it'd be sweet. Here's the thing. When I first conceived this story, it was simply a drabbly little bit showing Sasuke and Naruto getting ready in the morning. Then I think, well, why not do the evening, too? Show them coming home from a long day ninja-ing and getting ready for bed. Sounds nice, right? But then, one night when I was washing dishes (I tend to get my best ideas when I wash dishes; it's like a Zen thing for me) I see an image that gives the story a dark twist. Basically, there's a death, and lots of pain. But then I see another version, one with more than one death and a massive amount of pain. But I still wanted to see them come home all tired and smexy, and give those who don't mind a little guy-on-guy action something to have fun with. So, ever the diplomat, I'm gonna do 'em all. When I'm done, I'll post all four and you, my lucky little readers, can choose which ending you want. So I'll get to writing, and you can ponder... tradegy or smex? Hmm.....


End file.
